Insatiable
by AkumaKami64
Summary: During a late night investigation of a sleeping disturbance, Raven finds out something she shouldn't have. If she's glad she knows, she can't decide.
1. Chapter 1

Insatiable

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Summary: During a late night investigation of a sleeping disturbance, Raven finds out something she shouldn't have. If she's glad she knows, she can't decide.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Raven groaned as she got out of her bed and made her way out of her door. It was late and she couldn't sleep, something that had been going on since around the time Terra came back. They weren't entirely sure how, but Raven had guessed that her reversing the end of the world was probably a factor at the least, if not the answer. The others had welcomed her back, though more cautiously this time. She also seemed very depressed for the first week before starting to cheer up some. Raven had avoided her, but not to the point of ignoring her. Beastboy, surprisingly, had been keeping a very keen eye on her, which Terra didn't really mind. She knew that they may never trust her again, but knowing she had another chance was all she wanted and Raven herself would admit-albeit vaguely and possibly in the form of an insult-Terra had been living up to their expectation.

One strange thing Raven noticed was that Terra had been more tired in the mornings compared to how she used to be. She had assumed that was because she hadn't been used to using her powers for a while. Even stranger was the fact that Beastboy seemed oddly happy and sedated those mornings. Now that Raven thought about it, Beastboy only wasn't like that on the days Terra wasn't tired, which wasn't very often. There was defiantly a connection there. What, she wasn't sure, but she planned to find out tonight.

She had been about to pass Beastboy's room, when she paused as a strange mix of emotions leaked from the room, and it felt like more than one person was in there. She pressed her ear against the door, but couldn't hear anything. She was about to leave, thinking Beastboy was just having a dream, when she felt an increasing amount of anger; annoyance; etc. being directed at...her?_ 'That means Beastboy's awake and knows I'm here,' _she thought somewhat worryingly.

Waking up Garfield Mark Logan when he's asleep usually wasn't an advisable thing to do these days. Over the past year, Beastboy had gone through some changes. He was taller, just a few inches below Starfire, and a lot stronger. He, or his powers, seemed to have 'evolved' at one point, allowing him numerous new abilities stemming from his ability to alter his own genetic structure. His speed and strength had drastically increased, despite his lack of muscle capacity. Not to say his muscles weren't developed, just that his strength increased without his muscles expanding. His brain and senses had developed in a way that kind of creeped the others out at times. Half the time, he could smell emotions better then Raven could sense them. He could almost see what happened at someplace, a crime scene usually, without having ever been there. They still don't know how he figured out it Red X was behind a robbery when it looked like Mumbo did it.

His personality had changed somewhat as well. He was more..Animal at times. Territorial, precise, brutal, and he had saved the day a few times by under-minding Robin. Those two had long since had a tense friendship, if it could even be called that. Robin hated it when anyone disobeyed him, they all knew that. The trouble here was that Beastboy only disobeyed him when he had a truly better way of doing it or when Robin was wrong. So, it was hard to blame Beastboy when he had come out on top every time. It wasn't too hard to figure out that Beastboy's instincts were part of the reason behind this increasing tension. Raven had discovered a while back that Beastboy's instincts affect him in a way similar-yet very different- to how her emotions did, though Beastboy himself was about the only one that understood them. Whether he had a mindscape, she didn't know. She had tried going into his mind once. She never told anyone what she saw, she only said, "Never. Again." What she glimpsed at was not meant for mortal or even half-mortal eyes. She never insulted his brain after that, intellect was another subject all together.

All this amounted to the fact that Raven was at an impasse. While Beastboy certainly wasn't one to get violent with his friends, he got very grumpy from being woken up, and his annoyed glare freaked her out, especially since there was a good chance of him being right in front of the door when she opened it. On the other hand, this weird feeling might just be what had been keeping her up at night.

_'Oh for the love of Azar, just open the damn door before he gets any more annoyed!'_ Rude shouted in her head, her voice grumpier then normal due to the lack of sleep.

_'Bu-but w-what if he ge-gets mad?'_ Timid stuttered out worryingly.

_'News flash Cry Baby, he's already ticked off! Can't blame him, I'd hate being woken up by a rude friend,' _There was a brief pause at this, as everyone raised an eyebrow at her comment.

_'I'm afraid I must agree with Rude. He's already annoyed so we might as well as see if he might know or be the cause of our sleeping problem,' _Wisdom commented as sagely as ever, before yawning.

_'This is one of the exceptional occasions that I must dispute with you. If we inquire him about it at this present time, he may not be willing to answer with his current mentality. He'd be his general disposition. A single and final additional night of near insomnia wouldn't be detrimental to our health,' _Knowledge attempted to reason as everyone paused to decipher her words.

_'All in favor of doing this tomorrow, say aye,'_ Raven said, having found this to be a good way of ending such argument fairly quickly.

_'Aye,' _Knowledge answered.

_'A-Aye,'_ Timid.

_'Aye,'_ Rude grumbled out.

_'Aye,' _Brave said. They had all seen what Beastboy did to Cyborg when he played a late night prank on the changeling. Rage was taking notes when she found out the next morning.

_'All against?' _Raven asked, having a good guess what would happen next.

_'Nay,' _a very exhausted Happy commented. Since she wasn't the one least used to the extent of happiness she was, she suffered a greater amount of exhaustion first.

_'Nay,' _Wisdom answered.

_'NAY!' _Three voices instantly rang out after Wisdom.

_'Wait, Three?'_ Raven wondered as she turned a mental eye towards the three. It was Love, Lust, and_...'Lust! I thought I told you to keep your fetish versions of me in your own domain! Sorry..Slave Raven, you don't get a vote here,'(1) _She said to a version of her that was dressed in nothing, but a customized version of the Slave Leia outfit, chain-leash and all. Raven tried not to think about her or any of the other things Lust came up with in her own realm.

_'Ohhhh, and I wanted to meet Master Gar,' _Slave Raven said sadly as she walked back to Lust's realm.

After several minds were pulled out of the gutter, a few bloody noses were cleaned, and one case of fainting was barely avoided; they turned their attention to Rage. She usually only voted when the emotions were tied and always voted last. While she no longer had four eyes, they still glowed red- if only for the intimidating affect they had.

She didn't seem like she was going to answer until,_ 'Aye,' _at their surprised looks, she explained, _'He answers, we either find the problem or cross off one possibility. He gets ticked, and I might finally get the match I've been wanting. Win-win for me,' _she said. It was no secret in Nevermore that of all the beings on earth, or in the universe for that matter, Rage wanted to fight no one else as much as she did Beastboy. The reason was fairly simple- She saw him as someone whose rage might equal or even surpass her own. Getting him to fight Raven seriously was hard. He had truly taken few people serious in a fight since his 'evolution' as they called it, and possibly before it. The few times he did, Rage drooled worse than Lust and Love at the mere memory of Beastboy cutting loose.

'Well, guess that settles that,' Raven thought, more to herself then her emotions. While the decision was ultimately her's, what good was advice if she didn't use it? "Beastboy? It's Raven!" She knocked on the door, getting no answer, but she could hear what she thought was a shushing noise. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a VERY annoyed Beastboy in a black T-Shirt and purple boxers. The T-Shirt was probably for her sake more than his.

"What is it?" He asked in a deep voice that was grumpy and strangely sounded like he was faking tiredness.

"Umm, I was wondering- What's that?" She asked as she saw a lump on the top bunk-bed and she swore it twitched a little. It was too big to be Silkie, but she was getting some emotions off it; annoyance, anticipation, worry, and- was that Love and/or Lust? _'Way too many emotions coming off at once,' _she thought as a small headache started.

"Nothing, now what do you need? I'm tired here and you interrupted something great," He complained lightly.

Raven grew suspicious as she sensed a lie in there. What was hard to tell since he was telling some truth with it, "I've been having troubling sleeping for a while now. I was hoping to find out what's been causing it," She answered as she looked intently at the lump on the bed. A wave of resignation hit her a moment later.

Beastboy sighed about the same time she felt it, "Can't guarantee you'll like what you see, but if you're that curious go ahead," He said, though reluctantly. He figured someone would find out eventually. The fact that Raven was the first could be good or bad, but at least she wasn't one to spread secrets.

**Lemon Warning**

Raven raised an eyebrow at this before floating up to the top bunk and staring at the covers a moment before taking them off. Her eyes and mouth went wide with shock. There lay Terra, in Beastboy's bed. If she were naked, this may have been a bit less surprising. Instead, she was wearing a black latex bondage suit, hugging tight against her skin. There was no mask for this suit, but she did have a ball-gag tied to stay in her mouth and a blindfold covering her eyes. The ball-gag also had a large hole in it, the purpose of which was obvious. A green collar was latched onto her neck, a large ring dangling in the front. Her arms were tied together from elbow to wrist by black straps behind her back. The front of the suit had two holes that the blonde's now B-cup breasts hanged out of. Her legs were held apart by a pole attached to her ankles, spreading them just short of an uncomfortable degree. Finally, there were two openings on the groin of her suit, one for her pussy and one for her rear hole.

The last thought that went through her head was,_ 'Beastboy's a sadist in bed?' _She thought, which oddly made her blush. She promptly fainted and was caught by Beastboy.

"Well, that could have gone better," He said to the still restrained Terra, who could literally only nod in agreement. Beastboy looked at Raven, then at Terra, then at his hard-on that Raven failed to notice in her attempt to avoid looking there. "Umm, Terra, we're going to have to cut tonight short, but could I...?" He asked almost shyly. He normally wouldn't ask since Terra actually loved it when he just took what he wanted, but since she wouldn't be getting much tonight and he needed to release to calm down, it seemed like a time he should ask. The fact they'd be finishing right above Raven might also have something to do with it.

Terra gave him a look, which he could tell even with the blindfold, in his general direction that said, "Why are you asking?" That was all the motivation he needed before jumping to the top bunk and resting himself in front of her after removing the boxers. He grabbed her head and lined the hole up with his eight inch cock. He pushed her head down slowly, enjoying the massage her tongue was giving him. After he reached the back of her throat, he started to push and pull on her head with more speed. She wasn't experienced enough yet to deep-throat him constantly during this oral service. As he reached his end, he plunged his manhood down her throat and released his seed. As the river of sperm finally ended, he slowly removed himself from her mouth as Terra savored the taste as best she could.

Beastboy chuckled as she licked the gag in an attempt to taste more of his cum, "You really enjoy being my cum dumpster, don't ya?" He asked with a grin which she return as best she could. He'd have to remember to think of a reward for her after that, especially since Raven interrupted before Beastboy could bring her to orgasm for the first time that night. Though, she might of had one while sucking him off. She was either addicted to his cum or his cock. Probably both.

**End of Chapter**

1. Slave Raven is basically a sub-personality, a potential mix of Raven's emotions. Lust is the one that both 'made' them and keeps an eye on them. How she 'made' them will be revealed later.

Well, there's number one, hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it's not much of a lemon, but this is more of a prologue than anything else, as most first chapters are. QTP-(Questions to Ponder) Are Beastboy and Terra together? IS Beastboy a sadist? What is their relationship exactly? How will Raven react to this? Any Questions?


	2. Chapter 2

Insatiable

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

spycutie009- I-and Raven apparently-was going off the thought that a sadist is someone that likes causing pain, even if the other person is a masochist-someone that likes being in pain.

Kyuubi-Titan- Read a few paragraphs down.

Renee werewolf-In order; Yes, Yes, and you'll have to wait and see. But that **would **help.

Kenju-Second, actually. I know, I've read and learned from them. Originality is something I pride myself on, why no one else thought of my ideas is beyond me. As for the Titans, I've read many stories about her coming back and I found it weird how usually everyone-minus Raven half the time- completely trusts her again. It just didn't compute in my head. As for the emotions, I'm also adding another twist to them. Yes, we all have our tastes, mine just so happens to lean towards this stuff. Doesn't help that I'm irritated by the lack of it in the TT section and basically no dominate BB's.

**AN: **My info on Bondage and the like may not be completely accurate. If anyone who is involved in such things takes offense to anything in the story, sorry. I'm trying to be accurate.

**Anyone that want's to make fanart of any of my work is welcome to.**

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating **to English**

Raven sat on a chair across from Beastboy and Terra, who were sitting on his bottom bunk. Beastboy was still dressed in his T-shirt and Boxers with Terra sitting in his lap. Terra was now wearing white panties and one of Beastboy's white T-Shirts. The green collar was still on her neck with two of Beastboy's fingers curled around the ring as he used it to pull her closer while he stroked her hair with the other and nuzzled, licked, and lightly bit the area around her neck and collar bone. Terra looked like she was in heaven due to the treatment the changeling was giving her, almost purring at times.

The scene made Raven blush a little as she looked towards the floor in a rare show of nervousness. She felt as though she was intruding on something, which she basically was. It seemed she had interrupted whatever these two did in this kind of relationship. What that relationship was, she was unsure. All she could tell was that it involved restraints, a submissive Terra, and a dominating Beastboy. Raven knew about sex, but she was VERY ignorant about the...kinky side of it. Hell, the only reason Slave Raven existed was because she saw it in that one science-fiction movie, which made her want to pummel Beastboy for drooling at it. At the age of eighteen, nearly nineteen, Raven still didn't know much beyond the traditional missionary position, oral, doggy style, and that it supposedly could fit up her butt.

So, the scene in front of her made her a bit nervous. The fact that Lust was saying things that involved her and her two fellow Titans didn't help her much._ 'How am I supposed to eat her pussy? And what the hell is a strap-on?' _Raven wondered in her head as Lust giggled perversely, making Raven wonder just how Lust knew this when she didn't. It was embarrassing at times that she still knew this little. She expected herself to die by seventeen and never thought she would do THAT with anyone, she never thought it was really important if she wouldn't get a chance to use it.

She cleared her throat as they both stopped their actions and turn their attention to her, never changing their position. She shifted her gaze between the two for a moment as she thought of what to say, "Um, so...you two are together?" She asked, feeling a little stupid.

They looked at each other for a moment before Beastboy answered, "You could say that," He said as he grinned a little. The smell coming off Raven told him she was either VERY uncomfortable or ignorant about what she saw. Probably a bit of both, considering the less than ideal events behind her existence.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the answer, "So what was with that...suit?" Raven asked, really not sure what to call that thing.

Terra raised an eyebrow before looking at Beastboy, who nodded to her, "How much do you know about BDSM?" She asked curiously, drawing a blank look from Raven, "Bondage? Fetishes? SM?" She listed, Raven's look never changing, "Wow, you really are sexually ignorant," She said, incredibly surprised by Raven's lack of knowledge of the subject. She barely repressed a reaction when Beastboy pinched her on the rear.

Beastboy sighed, knowing that explaining this could be hell if Raven took it the wrong way, "Look, we're not going to spend god knows how many hours explaining everything to you. To sum it up, there are people who are into not-so-traditional life-styles. In this case, we're talking about a person that likes to be in control and a person that likes being controlled. It may sound weird-" Raven raised a hand for him to stop.

"Okay, I think I get the basic idea here, I'll look the rest up on my own. And no Beastboy, it doesn't seem weird to me," She stated, getting surprised and slightly mischievous looks from both of them, "I'm half-demon, it's hard not to be open minded about most things. I just got a few questions about this," She paused as Beastboy gave her the go ahead, "What are you two exactly? I don't know about this really, but I figured there should be an exact name for you two," Raven asked, wondering if the question was a bit too personal.

Terra looked at Beastboy, who nodded to her again, "Well BB is the Dom/Dominate/Master, there are a lot of different names for it, but I'm the submissive. Masters are usually different by their methods, skills, preference, and attitude towards their submissive(s). Some are kind, others are cruel, which is what some submissives want. There are different kinds of submissives; pets, servants, slaves, and many others- though, many times a sub is more than one. With me so far?" Terra asked, getting a nod from Raven, "I'm mainly what is called a Love Slave. This basically means I do whatever my master wants because I love him," She paused, taking in Raven's reaction. It was semi-predictable. She didn't get the serve-for-love thing, "It may not sound right, but that's how it is with me and Master," She said as she looked at Beastboy, who nuzzled her lovingly.

Raven stared at them for a moment and realized just how happy they were. Their relationship was lightly strange, at least to her understanding of relationships, but love was love. That was one thing she had learned over the years, no matter what form it took. Raven felt a slight pang of jealousy as she thought this, wondering if she could ever find someone that could make her feel like that, without being a fake. The jealousy was also caused due to Terra being with Beastboy. She had once thought that he could love her like that, but she knew he could do better than her. He had Terra in his arms right now and he had plenty of fangirls that he could attempt a relationship with, especially back in Japan.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, Raven turned back to the pair that was now looking at her expectantly, "If it's not too personal, could I ask how or why you two are like this?" Raven asked, wondering the cause of this relationship.

Terra looked at Beastboy who looked at her as well. They seemed to have a silent conversation before they nodded, with Beastboy speaking, "Well, you remember how my "evolution" changed me?" He asked getting a nod, "Well, it caused a slight problem. It seemed that as I matured- and we both know I have!-my instincts became more and more..."riled up" you could say. Fighting helped cool them off, but it didn't satisfy them completely. That's when Terra showed up at my door once. In brief words, she wanted to try and find a way to make up for breaking my heart. That's when she noticed my slightly odd behavior with her in my room: A slight twitch, pupils shrinking and growing, clenched fists, and a few other things. I ended up explaining everything to her and why she should leave my room. Blondie on the other hand wouldn't listen to me. She said if helping me like "this" could help make up for what she did, she would," Beastboy finished as he nuzzled Terra.

"After that, we both began to realize that Master liked being in control and I actually enjoyed being under his control," Terra said as Beastboy held her both lovingly and possessively.

"You having a bit of an addiction for me may have helped some, eh my little slave," Beastboy said seductively as Terra shivered from the tone.

"Umm, before you both go at it again, I have one last question," She said, her blush growing a little as they nodded, "Umm, what won't you do?" She asked Terra tentatively.

Terra merely smiled as her eyes gazed over with lust and love, "Nothing. Anything he wants, I'll do without a moment's hesitation. Even if that something is someone else, including you Raven," Terra said with a grin as they both chuckled at Raven's gawking face.

"Is there anything else? We really want to get back to our fun," Beastboy said as he began groping Terra's breast through her shirt.

Raven took this as her cue to leave. Just as she exited the room, Terra shouted something, "Oh and Raven? If you ever want to join, just ask!" Raven turned just in time to see both of them grinning at her before the door closed.

Raven stood for a moment before numbly walking to her room and getting back into bed, hoping her mind would be working in the morning.

**With Beastboy and Terra**

**LEMON BEGIN**

Beastboy savagely kissed Terra after they removed their shirts. He slid a finger around her panties and slowly pulled them down. He pulled back when they were removed, looking over his slave's body with a hungry look. "That was a very naughty thing you did, teasing Raven like that," He said as she bowed her head with a smile. She then moaned as he rubbed the edge of her vagina with clawed fingers, taking care to not draw any blood.

"Master, please, I was honest with what I said," Terra pleaded as he continued to tease her. Her eyes widened as she saw him inspecting his free hand. That only meant one thing. Her moans increased in volume as he brought his hand down and massaged her left breast, feeling a jolt run through her as she arched her back. Beastboy knew how to apply just the right amount of electricity to be harmless and very stimulating. It was also the perfect torture if used correctly.

"So you invited another person to join us without my permission?" Beastboy asked in an almost mocking tone as he watched her squirm from the pleasure and the lack of release.

Terra's eyes widened as she realized her mistake, "F-forgive me Ma-Master, I mere-merely th-thought to ple-please youuuuuuuuu," She stuttered out as she tried to suppress her moans to speak.

"Hmmm? And what made you think I need another person to please me?" Beastboy asked, fairly curious as he stopped his teasing._ 'A good master listens to his slave's reasons before giving them their punishment,' _He thought to himself. He was still a bit new to this, but he figured he was doing pretty well so far.

Terra paused as she regained her breath, before looking up at her master, "Master, I have noticed that your limits far surpass my own. I thought if you had more submissives, you might be better satisfied," She admitted before moving into a kneeling position with her head pressed to the bed just in front of Beastboy, "I realize that I have over-stepped my boundaries and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for me," She said submissively with an air of resignation.

Beastboy stared at Terra with a slightly surprised expression before smiling lovingly at her. Some girls would have wanted their master to themselves, but Terra had just admitted to trying to get him more submissives to help satisfy him. Better yet, she was accepting punishment for it. Not many would do that.

He gently cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes to meet his, "Given that you have already serviced me tonight and since you were not only doing this for my benefit, but are also willing to take your punishment, I will let it go this one time," He said softly as she smiled at his kindness, before his voice gained an edge to it, "Don't disappoint me for this show of leniency," He said darkly as she shivered at the tone.

Terra knew just how cruel Beastboy could be when provoked. He knew every inch of the human body and knew how to make someone feel as though they were being touched by angels or tortured by demons. It was like he held the keys to Heaven and Hell. He had enjoyed "teaching" her to be submissive. Most people needed to be "taught" to be truly submissive, no matter how much they were to begin with. She could leave at any time, as anyone else usually could in these relationships, but this is what she wanted. Being Beastboy's slave had made her happier than she had ever been.

Beastboy slowly pushed her backwards as he went back to kissing her. His hand creeped towards the edge of the bed and reached under the mattress and pulled out a black ball gag and hand cuffs. He would leave it off if it wasn't for the fact the others might hear Terra moan. Him making noises in his sleep was nothing new, but a feminine moan would catch their attention. _'I can't wait until we get our own place,' _Beastboy grumbled in his head as he fastened it around her head and the hand cuffs behind her back.

His left hand went to her now-wet vagina, the claws dulling as they got closer, slowly pumping one finger to tease her. His spare hand went to work on her breasts as did his mouth. Terra moaned through the gag as she felt the electricity run through her every few minutes. He inserted two more fingers, causing her moan even more. Terra could feel the pressure of her climax building up until...her eyes widened as she realized she should have come by now. She then realized that Beastboy had used his electricity to prevent her release. He didn't use it too often, but it was the perfect combination of torture and bliss.

Beastboy smirked as his pet realized what he had done. 'Time for the fun part,' He thought as he suddenly flipped her over, her ass sticking up in the air and her head pressed against the bed. He removed his boxers to reveal his hard member, excited from the foreplay. He noticed that she was a little afraid from the smell, thinking he was going to do her raw. He smirked at her relief as he rubbed his manhood against her wet pussy, soaking it in her wetness. He then aimed it at her ass and slowly pushed it in by pulling back on Terra's bound arms, causing them both to groan from the sensation. He began to pick up speed after he was all the way in her ass, the tightness of it making him feel so good. He leaned forward as he continued without pause, a savage grin on his face as his mouth was right by her ear.

"You enjoy this, don't you? Being bent over like a bitch in heat with an alpha's cock ramming up your ass?" He whispered darkly as she nodded, "I suppose such a good little bitch should be allowed to cum. Is that what you want?" He asked teasingly as she nodded rapidly, "Well, okay then...if you beg for it," He said with a smirk as her eyes widened in horror at what he was doing. She tried to beg, but the gag made it incomprehensible, "Ohh, so you don't want to cum? You want it to build up even more?" He asked in his teasing voice as she looked him pleadingly, before she heard a cracking sound. Terra then felt a large tail shove itself inside her womanhood. It wasn't as thick as a dick, but it's constant chaotic movements more than made up for it.

Beastboy gritted his teeth as he felt his own climax reaching its peak. A devilish smirk came to his face as he thought of a climatic ending for this session. He brought his mouth to the point between Terra's neck and collar bone and sank his fangs into it, causing her to almost go insane from the pleasure as a final jolt of electricity shot through her, giving her her well-earned release. Her eyes went wide as her walls clamped on Beastboy's tail, and his load shot into her ass. As the moment passed, her eyes became heavy as Beastboy undid the hand cuffs and removed the ball gag. She turned on her side and smiled before falling into her own dream world.

**LEMON END**

Beastboy smiled as he watched Terra sleep, exhausted from his playing with her. He wasn't sure what got him off more, the sex or the control. His eyes rested on her collar, something she wore as often as she could. She had been right about him still being able to continue after she had reached her end. He could honestly say that he never planned on being involved with anyone else. It wasn't because he was some firm believer in the "One True Love" thing. He had grown up in an African village; there were men with multiple women there. No, the reason was because he doubted Terra would want him with any other women, just like he would hate her being with another guy. His mating instincts telling him to "spread himself around" didn't help much. He suppose that he would have to talk to Terra about how serious she was about that. _'Besides, I always wondered how much of a challenge taming Raven would be,' _He thought pervertedly as he laid down next to her and went to sleep after covering Terra and himself up.

**End of Chapter**

So, Raven is an idoit sex-wise, Beastboy and Terra are really into SM, and Terra doesn't mind sharing! Like I said, I'm not sure how accurate my info on Bondage and the like are, so sorry if it's too far off. Yes people, more then half of Africa recognizes polygamy as legal. QTP; Was Terra serious about Raven, and possibly others joining? Will they get their own place? Would Terra really do whatever her master says? Will Raven join? If she does, will Beastboy "tame her"? What other abilities did Beastboy get out of this "evolution"? Any questions?


End file.
